Wet dream
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Prusia aparece en medio de la noche en casa de Italia, y sólo Romano pareció notarlo.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Wet Dream.**  
• Claim: **Italia del Sur / Prusia  
**• Resumen: **Prusia aparece en medio de la noche en casa de Italia, y sólo Romano pareció notarlo.  
**• Advertencias:** Insinuaciones.  
**• Notas:** Regalo para Deidi, conocida también como SasoDei156. Mami-Papi, espero que te haya gustado el fic, sé que tarde mucho en escribirlo, pero la escuela me toppeó hardo xD, y'know.  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí.

* * *

"Lovino, despierta" escuchó un susurró bajo y grave cerca de su oreja, la voz era ronca y un tanto raspada, con un ligero acento alemán.

Italia del Sur se removió con incomodidad en la cama, no queriendo despertar. "Lovino, abre los ojos, es el _awesome me_" repitió la voz, con más fuerza, sintió que alguien le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja, abrió un ojo sobresaltado.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó, lanzándole un golpe, tirándolo de la cama—. ¿Qué haces aquí, cabrón hermano del macho patatas? —inquirió con disgusto, preparándose para darle un cabezazo.

Prusia se reincorporó, dedicándole esa sonrisa maliciosa que lo hacía tan "atractivo" (no que Italia del Sur lo pensase) , se sacudió un polvo falso y fue entonces que Italia del Sur reparó en la ropa negra y ajustada, parecía tan punk, y sobre todo, sexy.

"Yo no pensé aquello" gruñó con ira para sí mismo. Claro, aquella playera negra, ajustada, con ese logotipo extraño de esa banda rara (alemana tenía que ser), esos pantalones de tela negros con el cinturón de pinchos y las cadenas plateadas colgando, junto a los Converse le daban un aire rebelde que… era atrayente.

—¡Responde o… o…! —se cayó, maldiciéndose, tenía que pensar mejor sus amenazas antes de abrir la boca.

Prusia rió sarcásticamente, burlón, antes de avanzar a pasos firmes e intimidantes hacia Italia del Sur, fue cuestión de microsegundos, Italia del Sur ni si quiera supo exactamente el momento, sólo notó como el cuerpo del otrora imperio se había impuesto sobre el suyo, y como sus manos habían sido apresadas en un firme agarre por el albino.

—Has sido una nación muy traviesa últimamente, ¿no es así? —susurró, lamiéndose los labios con algo que Italia del Sur se negaba a reconocer—. Sí, siempre diciendo "cabrón", "bastardo" y "macho patatas", tsk… pareciera que España no te enseñó lo que era la educación —reprendió con un tono seductor, remarcando las palabras con saña— lo cual no es de sorprenderse, siempre pensé que España era demasiado suave contigo, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Quién te crees para decir semejantes estupideces, imbécil! —gritó, nervioso y furioso. Una parte de él estaba aterrada, y su instinto de italiano le exigía disculparse; por otra parte, su orgullo le pedía darle un cabezazo tan fuerte, que Prusia no pudiera respirar durante horas.

—Alguien aquí necesita una lección sobre buenos modales, con una mano firme que le guíe, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo? —Prusia rió, Italia del Sur tragó saliva con nerviosismo, cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento cuando una mano del albino lo soltó y se dirigió a su cara.

Su cuerpo se agitó, estremeciéndose violentamente, su respiración se cortó. Prusia rió, "¿Te excita la idea, Lovino?" susurró el albino, una sonrisa perversa se formó en los labios de Prusia, sus dedos jalaban el pequeño rulo que sobresalía de la cabeza del italiano. Tiraba y jalaba con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerlo doloroso, por el contrario.

"¡Chigi!~" se oía chillar al italiano, su cuerpo se tensaba y destensaba conforme Prusia soltaba y tiraba del rulo, con dolorosa lentitud.  
—Es un castigo, no deberías disfrutarlo —rió Prusia, con fingida severidad, dando un tirón fuerte al abusado mechón de cabello, cortando la respiración de Italia del Sur.

Después lo soltó y posó sus labios sobre el cuello de Italia del Sur, mordiendo con fuerza, haciendo gritar de dolor al otro; Prusia succionó la piel, dejando una marca enrojecida sobre ella, cuando se separaron, el albino estaba riendo y mirando con diversión burlista al mayor de los gemelos italianos.

Italia del Sur, tras un violento espasmo y haber recuperado su respiración normal, le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro, reventándole la boca y la nariz, "¡Cabrón de mierda!" le gritó, antes de lanzarse contra él y darle un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas, tirando a Prusia de la cama, lanzándolo al otro lado del cuarto.

Prusia tosía, sujetándose el estómago, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de sus ojos, manchando sus mejillas.

—¡Intenta algo así y te partiré en dos! ¡Maldito imbécil, patata podrida! —le chilló, dándole otro cabezazo con saña.

—Her-hermano —lloriqueó el albino, mirándole con ojos castaños en vez de rojos rubí, Italia del Sur parpadeó—. Her-herman-no, ¿p-por q-qué?

Italia del Sur se talló los ojos, sin poder creer lo que oía y veía. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, estaba en su cama, aún era de madrugada, e Italia del Norte se encontraba en el piso de la habitación, con la nariz sangrante, el labio roto, temblando y lloriqueando, mirándolo con miedo.

—¿Qué haces ahí, estúpido? —le increpó el italiano mayor, confundido y desorientado—. ¿Qué te pasó ahora?

—¿Her-hermano tuvo una pesadilla? —preguntó en un tono roto y bajito Italia del Norte, aún lloriqueando.

Italia del Sur lanzó una maldición al aire, entendiéndolo todo. Italia del Norte se encogió, con los ojos aguados.

—¡No te quedes ahí, estúpido! ¡Ve a la cama! —le chilló, molesto, antes de salir él de la cama en busca del botiquín.

Sí, Italia del Sur entendía que había sido todo un maldito sueño, lo que no terminaba de entender (y nunca aceptaría) es que se había excitado con eso.

Al menos Veneciano había estado tan ocupado lloriqueando que no se había percatado del bulto en medio de las piernas de su hermano.


End file.
